


Slide Away

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, French Kissing, Heartache, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Riding, Sobbing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam is sitting on Noel's bed watching him pack for his new job. He is to be a roadie for the band "Inspirational Carpets," and will be traveling the world. His eyes wet with tears and the occasional sob escapes his lips. Noel is trying to ignore his own feelings and be strong for himself and for Liam. When he is done packing, he embraces Liam and touches his forehead with his brother's causing them to both cry. Liam begs for one last time before he goes, and in this state, he cannot deny Liam. This time they try something new, and they both enjoy it, which only makes it harder to leave. After a shower, Noel quickly packs up, and kisses Liam. Upon hearing Noel leave, he falls to pieces on his brother's bed.





	Slide Away

The room was silent except for the sound of Noel shoving clothes in an Adidas bad, and his brother occasionally sniffing, as he sat on the edge of Noel's bed. His eyes followed him around the room as he memorized his brother's movement as well as physique. Liam saw him nearly every day, but now that he was going away as a roadie for the band Inspirational Carpets, he felt especially inclined.

"Stop yer sniffin, fer Chrissake, driving me mad." Noel grumbled. Using his sleeve, Liam wiped his eyes and then his nose. He couldn't help his tears, he would be all alone with just his mam, Paul having moved out years ago, and he not having the same bond with him.

"H-how long ye gonna be gone fer again?" Liam choked out, his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Bout six months maybe." Noel replied, thoughtfully, he'd been high when he was told, so couldn't remember the exact date. Plus, if they cancelled any dates that would also change things.

Liam looked up to the heavens and sobbed, tears rolling out of his bright blue eyes. He hated this. Hated it more than what dad had done, more he and Noel fighting. The idea of being alone with no one to talk to, especially in the dead of night, left him with a feeling of depression. Even worse, no more messing around, no more kisses, no...nothing. 

"Liam, yous almost a man, an you'll find ye a girl and some friends, cos yous good lookin, and can be sweet when ye wanna be." Hearing this only made Liam feel worse. Noel had never called him sweet before, and it melted his heart. On the other hand he did not like that Noel assumed he wanted the other things.

"Don't care about a bird, or friends! I care about you, and with ye gone, well what's the point?" Liam sighed heavily and looked at his feet and the old trainers he was wearing.

Noel, upon hearing Liam, got up and put his hand on his brothers and looked him in the eyes. "Not havin that sort of talk, you fuckin hear me. Life is fer the living and you are young and beautiful. Don't ever wan't to hear words like that from yer mouth again." Noel's heart was racing, and a cold sweat ran down his back. "Promise me, yer gonna live yer life to the fullest, and be here when I get back." Liam nodded silently, but that was not enough for Noel.

"I wanna hear ye say the words." Liam nodded and said, "I promise to live me life to the fullest, and be here when ye get back." He was breathless when Noel lifted his chin and kissed Liam's pink lips. Eagerly, Liam kissed back. When the kiss was broken by Noel, he told Liam. "Sealed with a kiss, now ye have to keep yer word." Liam somehow felt tricked, but he'd never intended to do himself harm, and he was glad for the extra attention it had gotten him.

Meanwhile, Noel was doing his best not to fall apart in front of Liam. He figured if he did, it would make things harder for them both, and he might just back out of the deal. Noel needed the money, wanted to see the world, and figured it would best if both were apart so they could get over whatever it was they had for each other beyond normal brotherly love. 

It would be painful, but hopefully there would be enough groupies and drugs to help him forget. It had been awhile since he's had his cock deep in a wet cunt, and birds had their titties which he missed squeezing. Still, as much as he loved that, it was Liam who understood him, something he would never have believed, were it not true. He could tell Liam anything and he never thought it strange. Funny, perhaps, but he never judges. Noel wished he could be more like him in that way, as he tended to be more judgmental. 

Zipping up his bag, the time to part was at hand. Liam's heart in his throat upon hearing the zipper. Standing before Liam he put his forehead against his and his hands on his shoulders. Liam began to cry again, tears spilling like a warm summer rain down his cheeks. Letting out a sob, Noel could feel his own heart break.

"Stop, please, yer killin me, an I got to do this. " Noel whispered. 

"No, ye could tell em yous stayin...." Liam replied, taking in a deep breath.

"You know I can't, an I won't" Noel's eyes were tearing up, never having anyone express this sort of desire for him to stay anywhere. He was so close to breaking the whole thing off!

"K-Kiss me, kiss me hard." Liam begged. Noel would grant him this, pressing his lips firmly against Liam's, and then both opening their mouth's for one last passionate kiss before Noel left. Their mouths were warm, breath hot, and Liam, being cheeky, reached out and palmed his brother's crotch. Just as he'd thought. he was hard, and Liam's touch made him moan into his mouth.

Liam broke this kiss, and looked up with mischief in his bloodshot eyes. "One last time." Liam asked, as he blinked his dark eyelashes. He knew what this did to Noel, and he relented. "One last time, and then, I really have to go." Noel whispered.

Unzipping his jacket, it fell to the floor. Then he took off his long sleeve flannel, and the shirt underneath that, finally revealing his thin pale body. Liam had still been in his pajamas and easily rid himself of them. Both stood naked before each other, blood shot eyes and heavy hearts. They were brothers who had become more than that, and when Noel sat on the bed he peppered his brother's cheeks with kisses, and ran his hand down his chest and to his cock.

Liam split his legs open, enjoying Noel's touch, and looked up to him. Noel whispered, "I want ye to ride me." Liam's heart skipped a beat even if he wasn't sure what that entailed. "I'll start out on top, and then roll our bodies so yer on top. Then ye hang on and ride me as hard as ye want. Ye can get real deep this way. 

Liam licked his lips and nodded. It almost seemed like being with a bird, but it was really his brother. He was all about it. 

"Get on me bed, an I'll get the lotion." Liam did, and brought up his knees a bit, and spread them. Noel used the lotion to finger his brother and stretch him out. When he felt ready, Noel put lotion on his cock and slid into Liam with a cry. Liam closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to remember every pleasurable moment. 

Moving his hips, Noel thrust deep as Liam pinched his own nipples, before wrapping his arms around his waist. It was then that Noel rolled them, and Liam released his arms. Now on his knees, cock deep inside him, he looked down at Noel and smiled. "Different, eh?' He remarked.

Liam nodded, and pinned his brother to the bed just as he had been pinned so many times. He began to move his body up and down, so Noel's cock was penetrating him deeply. Once he got the knack for it, he moved faster and faster, his breath becoming ragged as his pleasure built. Liam wanked himself, and both as if spring loaded, shot their loads one after the other, as loud as could be, as no one was home. Their hormones, and the fact that they were touching each other, made them feel a bit better. No one thought of Noel's imminent departure, at least for the moment.

Liam climbed off Noel, come oozing out on his brother's belly and Liam giving Noel a smirk. Then, Noel got up and they showered their last shower together for awhile, Liam and Noel holding each other under the warm water for a time. 

Finally, with wrinkled skin, they got out, dried off, and dressed. This was it, but each had cried most of their tears, so only one or two silver streaks could be seen on each other's faces. Liam hugged Noel fiercely, and he kissed his brother's head. "Be good fer mam." Noel croaked out. Liam nodded, and looked up into his brother's eyes, the same color eyes they shared. Hands on Liam's shoulder, he whispered, "I love ye, an no one can replace ye, an I think ye know that. Take care an send me a postcard or summat." He gave a weak smiled, and Noel was so proud that his brother was being so grown up about this. "I'll do me best, ye know I will. "Ye know I love ye, but I don't say it as much as ye, so I am now. I love ye Liam."

Noel went to get his bag and as he walked out the bedroom door, he turned and smiled. Liam had more tear trails down his cheeks, and once he could hear the front door close, he grabbed his brother's pillow and wept into it like a small child, body shaking.


End file.
